Alex The Killer
by The voice silence
Summary: Alex era una chica antisocial, y tenia una vida normal, o como ella lo llama normal, pero ella no sabía que con una mudanza cambiaría toda su vida
1. La mudanza

Rara es como me considero, me llamo Alejandra pero me gusta que me digan Alex. Tengo 14 años pronto cumpliré los 15 en este diciembre. Nunca fui muy social, siempre estaba con mis parientes aunque he tenido varios amigos en toda mi vida pero todos han acabado de la misma manera. Mi padre y mi madre y pues toda nuestra familia son católicos así que si a uno de nosotros nos gusta algo que es algo oscuro ya dicen que es del demonio. Aun así me encantan los creepypastas y el anime gore, mi mamá no sabe que significa esto pero mientras menos sepa mejor para mí.

Ese día no era muy diferente a otros, era un típico viernes de mi vida o al menos eso creía. Estaba en la clase de matemáticas mientras hacia una de mis caricaturas. Hace como un año o dos si tenía "amigos" pero un día paso algo raro, casi apuñalaba a un compañero, fue porque me dijo algo que me puso hasta la coronilla y pues le di en el brazo, no salió herido de gravedad ni nada pero desde ese día todos me vieron como una loca. No me importaba no tener amigos pero aun así me sentía rechazada por los demás y desde ese día me volví más fría de lo normal. Mientras el profe hablaba yo dibujaba pero como es un hijo de… lo noto y pues me mando al frente a resolver un problema, como lo resolví fácilmente ya que soy buena en las matemáticas ya no me molesto, volví a mi lugar y seguí dibujando. Luego de acabar la caricatura dieron el toque de salida y me largue a mi casa.

Cuando llegue mi mamá estaba usando la computadora y mi papá veía la tele mis hermanas estaban en la universidad. Fui a mi cuarto lo cerré y me puse los audífonos. Luego de un rato mi mamá toco la puerta y luego la abrió sin pedir permiso.

Mamá: Alejandra tenemos que hablar.

A pesar de tener audífonos si escuche y eso no traía nada bueno.

Alex: ¿qué pasa?

Mamá: nos vamos a mudar

Alex: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Mamá: pues tu padre consiguió un mejor empleo en estados unidos.

Alex: ¿¡EN DONDE!?

Mamá: sé que es difícil hacer este cambio, pero viviríamos mejor, en una casa hermosa, además quieras o no ya la compramos así que ve empacando (salió de la habitación).

Cuando cerró la puerta tenía una furia intensa, no me molestaba mudarme, lo que me ponía furiosa es que no me dijeron nada. Luego de un rato intente calmarme y me puse a jugar un rato minecraft. Luego de unas dos horas que fueron como cinco minutos apague la computadora, me puse una blusa de manga corta blanca y un short, fui a la cama y me quede dormida al rato.

_Estaba en una pradera, había liebres y venados saltando por ahí era un paisaje hermoso, a lo lejos había un muchacho parado, de pronto se acercaba hacia mí y cada vez notaba más su rostro, tenía el pelo castaño con ojos azules y usaba una sudadera blanca con pantalones negros y tenis blanco y negro. Estaba frente a mí y me dio una tierna sonrisa, yo le sonreí igual, pero de pronto su piel se volvía blanca como la nieve y su pelo se volvía negro y crecía rápidamente sus ojos se le quitaron los parpados y los ojos se le bordearon de negro luego su tierna sonrisa parecía que se cortaba hasta las mejillas y me di cuenta que era…_

_Alex: J-Jeff_

_Saco un cuchillo y me apuñalo, se sentía horrible, cerré los ojos y…_

Desperté de golpe, fue mi primer pesadilla con Jeff the killer, de pronto mire la ventana y estaba abierta, creía haberla cerrado, bueno de seguro olvide cerrarla, me levante y la cerré luego volví a mi cama y me quede dormida. Cuando desperté empecé a empacar, no tarde mucho ya que la mayoría de ropa q tenía la tire porque ya no me quedaba o no me gustaba. Nos fuimos como a las diez y fuimos al aeropuerto. Cuando llegamos nos tardamos mucho, pero agarramos el vuelo a tiempo, fueron como tres horas en el avión.

Luego cuando llegamos estaba lloviendo, mi papá compro un carro hace poco, y nos subimos. En el camino tuve una canción en la mente.

(NOTA: esta es la canción si quieres puedes poner esta canción para que quede mejor watch?v=0AcIMqIP77U )

Al llegar subí mis cosas a mi nueva habitación, esta era más grande, mis hermanas no vinieron por estar en la universidad, desempaque y después me acosté en la cama y me quede viendo la ventana, note que había un árbol ahí y podía subir y bajar por ahí, creo q eso me sería muy útil. Luego de un rato me levante y me acerque a la ventana, ya era algo tarde, apenas se veían unos pocos rayos de sol, me quede viendo el "paisaje", note que había un bosque cerca de la casa y un parque con juegos oxidados, me quede viendo el bosque, se veía muy espeso, no pude impedir en pensar en que tal vez solo tal vez…


	2. Visita de noche

_Mamá: Alex baja, la cena esta lista._

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, tenía bastante hambre así que baje lo más rápido que pude.

Después de cenar subí a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y volví a ver el bosque, esta vez se veía más espeso, de seguro era por ser de noche, y que estaba lloviendo, seguí viendo el bosque y vi a alguien, tenía sudadera blanca pantalones oscuros y tenis blanco y negro, se me quedo viendo, no le veía la cara pero lo seguía observando, de repente empezó a caminar hacia atrás, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr, vi como se alejaba más y más, luego ya no lo veía, cerré la ventana me puse una camisa manga larga negra y un pants azul fuerte y me quede dormida.

Sentí una fría brisa que me despertó, estaba la ventana abierta, me sorprendí porque la había cerrado, pero me levante, la volví a cerrar y me acosté intentando dormir.

Alex: Veamos sudadera blanca, pantalones negros, tenis blanco y negro, ventana abierta *tapándose la boca* o por dios.

Intente dormir de nuevo, pero fue inútil, de repente sentí que me estaban observando, mire hacia la ventana y no podía creer lo que veía, era Jeff the killer, mi creepypastas favorito, estaba sentado en la ventana, me levante y me acerque lentamente a él.

Alex: ¿J-Jeff?

Jeff: Go to sleep.

Salto de la ventana. Me acerque a la ventana y se dirigía al bosque, entonces creo que tenía razón. Volví a mi cama y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

JEFF POV.

¿Por qué carajo no la maté?no, no puede ser, soy JEFF THE KILLER el chico de 13 años que asecino a su familia, bueno salvo a Liu pero en fin, soy un asesino a sangre fría ¿cómo no pude matar a una chica? A una insignificante chica. Mientras pensaba en eso de camino a la mansión con todos (masky, sally, ben, etc.) me encontre con slenderman.

Slenderman: ¿Ya tan pronto?

Jeff: a ti que te importa lo que me tarde

Slenderman: tienes razón, me importa porque con tu enojo bipolar podrias lastimar a alguien

Jeff: ¡YO NO SOY BIPOLAR!

Slenderman: aja

Despues de que dijo eso me enoje más, pero de repente me calme un poco, cuando note algo raro.

Jeff: ¿y sally?

Slenderman: que te imorta donde esta sally

Me enoje más, uso lo mismo que yo hice, despues de un rato llegamos a la y fui a mi habitación, salté a la cama y me puse a pensar sobre aquella chica.

Jeff: Veamos, lo que se es que se acaba de mudar, hay 5 en su familia, dos hermanas que no hablan mucho con ella, sus padres creo que no le ponen mucha atención, ahora como es, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, piel blanca, lindos ojos… ¿qué demonios dije?, olvidalo, ojos cafés creo que es menor algo menor que yo, creo que apuñalo a uno de sus compañeros, creo que seia una gran the killer, le dire a slenderman, pero mañana.

Me puse un antifaz y me quede dormido.

FIN JEFF POV.

ALEX POV.

Al día siguiente fui a mi baño (cada cuarto tiene su baño) me lave la cara, hice mis necesidades y baje a desayunar, no había nadie, encontré una nota que decía "_Alex, lamentamos no estar pero u papá fue a trabajar y yo también conseguí trabajo aquí, el desayuno esta en el comedor llegaremos algo tarde así que no nos esperes despierta" _tome la nota y la arrugue luego la rompí en tantos pedazos como pude luego la lance al aire.

Alex: creo que este será el final de esta familia.

Yo sabía que la mayoría de familias que se separan empiezan así, entonces creo que lo mejor era que las cosas tomaran su curso. Fui al comedor tome mi desayuno fui a mi habitación, prendí la tele y estaban las noticias, le deje porque eran noticias locales, lo bueno es que si sabía hablar inglés, el hombre de las noticias (no sé como se dice) estaba algo nervioso, así que le subí el volumen. Decía algo de unos asesinatos y que algunos testigos dijeron que el asesino tenía sudadera blanca, pantalones de vestir negro, tenis blanco y negro, le apague y tendí mi cama llevé los platos a la cocina, yo no iba a lavarlos ni hacer quehaceres, si mi madre decidió eso bien por ella. Iba a mi habitación y un momento me detuve, me llene de ira en ese momento.

Alex: *hablando entre dientes* pero si hoy es domingo.


	3. el bosque

Subí enojada a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y de repente tocan la puerta, baje para abrir la puerta. Cuando la vi me sorprendí, era una mucama o algo así_._

Alex: se le ofrece algo.

Mucama: vine a hacer la limpieza.

Alex: ohh, ahh pase.

Deje que pasara y de pronto empezó a limpiar, de seguro mi madre la contrato, aproveche, fui a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa, me puse una camisa manga larga negra y unos jeans negros. No le dije ni una palabra a la señora solo me fui de ahí.

Salí de la casa a el bosque y tenía razón era muy espeso. Me senté en un árbol grande y me quede viendo las nubes, hacían varias formas divertidas, una hacia un perrito con un sombrero y otra un elefante cagando. Escuche un crujir, como cuando pisa las hojas secas, voltee a todas partes y no había nadie, pero… lo vi, vi a Jeff a lo lejos, de nuevo empezó a correr, esta vez lo seguí, pero era muy rápido y lo perdí de vista, sin darme cuenta se volvió de mediodía, fui a la casa esperando que mis padres estuvieran ahí, pero todavía no llegaban. Fui a la cocina y vi en refrigerador un numero de una pizzería, llame y pedí una chica de peperoni. Fui a la sala y encendí la televisión, puse en un programa de caricaturas, si lo sé pero admitámoslo son muy divertidas, al rato tocaron la puerta creí que era el repartidor, pero cuando abrí no había nadie, cerré la puerta y volví a la sala, la tele estaba apagada, algo asustada volví a prenderla y estaba en un canal de películas cursis así que le cambie. Luego de unos minutos tocaron de nuevo la puerta, volví a abrir y era el repartidor, le pague y se fue.

Al rato ya me había acabado la pizza, mire al reloj y eran las 5:17 entonces salí y fui al parque de en frente y me senté en un columpio, no había niños solo estaba yo y soledad. Estuve así un rato cuando de pronto empezaron a llegar niños, un pequeño se me acerco.

Niño: hola ¿por qué estás sola? (pondré como si le hablaran en español)

Alex: no te preocupes por mi estoy bien.

Luego el niño se fue a jugar, luego de una hora se empezaban a ir los niños con sus padres y volví a estar sola, no sé porque pero sentía como si me estuvieran viendo, voltee a todos lados y no había nadie. Se hizo de noche y yo volví a la casa, no cene aunque no me importaba, fui a mi habitación, me puse una camisa de manga larga verde esmeralda y un pantalón pesquero tinto y me acosté.

Mire el reloj y eran las 3:28.

Alex: ya deberían haber llegado.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de entrada, de seguro eran mis padres, creo que estaban borrachos porque oí varios tropiezos luego escuche crujidos de su habitación, no me lo podía creer.

Alex: son unos asquerosos.

Fui a la cama esperando dormir, pero no podía por dos cosas, tenía insomnio y por los dos asquerosos, luego de un rato pararon.

Alex: *susurrando* gracias Dios

Luego volví a intentar dormir, mire el reloj y eran las 4:03, me cansé, me acerque a la ventana y baje por el árbol y fui al bosque, me senté en el mismo árbol y estuve unos minutos cuando de pronto sentí algo en mi cabeza mire y era una mano blanca, voltee y era…slenderman me le quede viendo, no me lo podía creer.

Alex: hola

Se quedo con una "mirada" de asombro ya que no tiene ojos, ni boca, ni nada.

Alex: ¿qué pasa?

Slenderman: normalmente la gente cuando me ve corre.

Alex: *poker face* pues digamos que se algo de ti.

Slenderman: ¿Qué cosa?

Alex: *pensando* deseguro que no le gustaría que le recordaran todas las cosas que paso *hablando* pues se que tu nombre verdadero es Mark.

Me miro fijamente, luego agarro mi muñeca y dijo.

Slenderman: ¿y estas marcas?

Alex: (solte mi mano y le dije) mi forma de desahogarme.

Slenderman: desahogarte de que

Alex: (mis cortadas eran por la poca aención que me tenian mis padres, la desaprobación de la sociedad, en fin, de mi vida entera) pues la verdad es que… nunca he sido muy sociable y tambien mis compañeros de clase me consideraban loca por casi asesinar a un compañero.

Se veía pensativo y sorprendido.

Slenderman: dime te gustaría asesinar con nosotros

Me quede sorprendida que me preguntara eso, o viamente me encantaría pero no estaba segura ya que creo en el cielo, y tambien en el infierno y si me dedico a hacer eso, no tendré más dudas que debere ir al infierno.

Alex: no lo se… dijiste con "nosotros"

Slenderman: si, mira las creepypastas, como tu nos dices, vivimos en una gran casa, pero cada quien sale a matar por su cuenta, menos sally yo la acompaño a veces o a veces va con alguien más.

Alex: y con quien fue esta vez.

Slenderman: con alice, dime por que tienes duda.

Alex: es que no estoy segura si pueda.

Slenderman: muy bien cuando te decidas ven al bosque y grita, tendremos un cuarto para ti de todas formas.

Alex: gracias.

Tan pronto como acabo de decir eso, se fue. Me levanté y fui a la casa.


	4. ESCUELA (NOOOOOO)

**Hola mis queridos seguidores de esta historia, les quería decir que algunas partes se pondran algo sentimentales, y si pongo algunos links son para que en una parte de la historia puedan escuchar una cancion o lo que sea, para que quede bien, bueno ya no los voy a molestar… que lo disfruten :D**

Cuando mire la casa, vi que una señora iba a entrar, un momento… ¡ES MI MAMÁ! , entonces, ¿con quien entro mi padre?, oh entro mi madre una señora salio del patio trasero, salio corriendo de ahí y subio a un auto que estaba cerca, lo encendio y se fue.

Fui corriendo al árbol junto ami ventana, subí me acoste en la cama y de repente se abrío la puerta.

Alex: *pensando* de la que me salve.

Mi madre no sabía nada, no sabía si le iba a decir o no, luego de un rato cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir. Luego de un rato me quede dormida.

Me desperté de repente, sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo, voltee a la ventana, estaba abierta.

Alex: demonios *caminando a la ventana* olvide cerrarla.

La cerré y me acosté.

**Al día siguiente**

Me desperté a causa de un despertador… yo no puse un despertador, eso no me traía nada bueno.

_Mamá: Alex tienes que ir a la escuela levantate_

Se escucho mi madre desde la cocina, de mala gana me vesti, tendi la cama, me sente en ella y me volvi a acostar… deprimida me levante y baje a llegue abajo mi "padre" estaba sentado en la mesa, me le quede viendo sabiendo lo que paso ayer y que se lo ocultaba a mi madre. Ella trajo el desayuno y empezamos a desayunar, había un gran silencio que se sentía con gran fuerza, hasta que mamá rompió el silencio.

Mamá: y dime alex ¿qué hicistes ayer?

Alex: pues casi nada, y ustedes que hacian trabajando…EN DOMINGO*resalte*

Mamá: ya no te enojes, de hecho solo fuimos de compras, y como no conocemos la ciudad veniamos muy cansados y por eso tardamos.

Alex: y…*mirando a su padre* ¿en qué tienda compró papá?

El casi se ahogaba ya que cuando dije eso estaba tomando de su café.

Mamá: pues no lo se, dijo que nos separaramos que así sería más facil buscar.

Alex: pues si…*dijo sarcasticamente* es que el ve necesario la SEPARACIÓN

Mi padre solo agarro saus cosas y se fue a trabajar. Suspire, termine mi desayuno, me despedi de mamá y le dije "ponle más atención a papá", se sorprendio ante ese comentario, Sali de la casa y tome el autrobus.

**MAMÁ DE ALEX POV. (Eso sono raro **XD)

¿Que acaba de decir?, acaso… mi esposo me esta engañando y yo no me he dado cuenta, se vaía algo raro, además alex menciono posibilidades… como si ella lo supiera, ¿¡qué estoy diciendo!? Es mi esposo, prometio amarme hasta la muerte, debo confiar en el, aunque en estos ultimos días se ha vuelto extraño, aun así cuando llegue hablaré con el.

**FIN MAMÁ DE ALEX POV.**

**ALEX POV.**

En el autobus directo a la prision, o como le tendre que llamar, es…cu…e…la, cuando entre todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, en ese momento llevaba un sueter verde oscuro y una camisa clanca con rojo, unos panalones de mezclilla azules y unos tenis rojos con blanco. Solo había un lugar solo y era uno que estaba junto a un chico que tenía más o menos mi edad, como en un mes cumplia años, era noviembre, el tipo tenía el pelo negro con ojos verdes tes blanca, pero no tanto como yo, llevaba una chaqueta roja con azul fuerte, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis verdes fosforilocos (que combinacion ¬¬) me acerque y me senté. Me sentía nerviosa era la primera vez que estaba en un autobus escolar.

¿?: Hola

¿Acaso me hablo? (no se si ya lo mencione pero aquí los personajes, no importa que tan gringo sean pondre que hablan en español) lo mire y me sonrio.

Alex: ahh… ¿hola?

¿?: ¿Eres la nueva, no?

Alex: si

¿?: Me llamo Jesse

Alex: pues yo me llamo alejandra pero me puedes decir Alex

Jesse: Alex, lindo nombre. :D

Alex: gracias o/o

Jesse: okay, pues bienvenida a la escuela, o como yo le digo "prision donde tus padres autorizan que estes ahí"

A lo cual solte una pequeña risa, no sabía que alguien compartiera mis mismos gustos, mucho me nos un chico. Se detuvo el autobus y bajamos todos.

**Hasta aquí este capitulo, espero les aya gustado, bueno se que en este espisodio no se muestra de ningún creepy pero no se preocupen habrá más de jeff, slender, sally, etc. Bueno ciao y hasta el proximo capitulo :D**


	5. ¿Por qué yo?

**Aloha aquí esta el ¿quinto? El quinto capitulo de esta historia llamada alex the killer espero y lo sigan viendo en el futuro :D bueno ya no los jodo con esto, que lo disfruten**

Bajamos del autobus y estaba una escuela de dos pisos color crema era bastante linda por afuera, pero sabía que por dentro era un y tenía razon.

Alex: pero que hermoso (sarcasmo)

Jesse: lo se pero peor es nada

Tuvimos ese día varias clases y como es de costumbre en la primera me presentaron…hermosos momentos (sarcasmo) al final del día fuimos a tomar el autobus y me llevaron a casa.

Alex: ¡mamá ya llegue!

Mamá: okay, estoy en la cocina.

Fui a la cocina, mamá estaba haciendo la cena.

Alex: ¿y papá?

Mamá: va a tardar en llegar.

Alex: okay*dije sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo*

Mamá: oye alex

Alex: ¿si?

Mamá: a que te referias con que cuidara más a tu padre

Alex: a que tal vez…te este ocultando algo.

Después de eso no dijo nada más, cenamos las dos y me fui a mi habitación a "dormir" ya que quería prender mi laptop y leer una de mis creepys favoritas la de "Jeff the killer" aun que pense que tal vez lo había leido varias veces así que esta vez busque otra creepy, la de homicidal Liu. Empeze a leerla pero no me di cuenta quien estaba sentado en mi ventana, voltee de reojo y me paralize al verlo… ere…ere… Jeff the killer.

Jeff: Go To Sleep*dijo con una voz algo grave*

Se me acerco y yo solo desvie la mirada

Alex: ho-hola jeff, ¿q-que te trae por aquí?

Jeff: pues*dijo con una voz más normal* me dijo slender que te invito a matar con nosotros y que no estabas segura, ¿Por qué?

Alex: pues no es que no quiera es solo que*voltee a verlo rápidamente para luego volver a ver mi laptop* yo… yo creo en el cielo al igual que en el infierno y creeme no quiero estar en el infierno.

Jeff: ¿solo por eso?

Alex: si

Jeff: bueno debo admitir que tal vez sea algo duro pero bueno por algo soy inmortal.

Alex:*sorprendida* que tu ¿Qué?

Jeff: bueno no creeras que un cuerpo humano aguanta todo el dolor que pasamos nosotros o ¿o si?

Alex: entonces son ¿inmortales?

Jeff: sip y si tu matas con nosotros tarde o temprano tu cuerpo dejara de ser humano.

Alex: okay la logica y la ciencia se acaban de ir por el caño

Jeff: si lose oye*volteo a ver mi laptop*¿qué es eso?

Alex: ohh es una creepypasta

Jeff: creepy ¿Qué?

Alex: olvidalo, ¿la quieres leer?

Agarro la laptop y se sorprendio al ver el nombre de Liu.

Jeff: ¿es- es de Liu?

Alex: si

Jeff volteo de nuevo a la laptop y cuando acabo de leerla dejo la laptop en mi cama miro la ventana y se quedo quieto sin decir acerque a el, estaba… ¿llorando? Awww :3

Alex: J-jeff*sonriendo* ¿estas llorando?

Jeff: * me voltea a ver* n-no*se limpia las lagrimas*oye sabes que olvidalo, pero entonces si ¿vas a dedicarte a matar?

Alex: Creo que si… pero ¿Por qué yo?

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Alex: si, hay varias personas que matarian para estar con ustedes ¿Por qué yo?

No se si mis ojos me engañaban pero note un poco de sonrojo en lo que quedaba en las mejillas de jeff.

Jeff: eso no importa, bueno me tengo que ir asi que Go To Sleep

Se acerco a la ventana, salto bajo por el árbol que estaba cerca de ahí y solo lo vi esconderse entre el y apague la laptop y me puse a dormir.

**Hasta aqui el quinto capitulo de este fanfic que se llama alex the killer espero les alla gustado y si tienen alguna idea no me molestaria que me dejaran comentarios**


	6. Complicaciones

**Hola a todos mis lectores les queria mencionar que tambien estoy pensando hacer otra historia relacionada con HDA y ya tengo una sobre el origen de los guardianes, por si les interesa pueden leerlas, no me enojo con eso bueno aquí el sexto episodio**

_Estaba en un bosque, era bastante espeso empeze a caminar, era un lugar muy bonito, de repente a lo lejos veo a jeff, de repente me doy media vuelta y estaba detrás de mi, me sorprendi._

_Alex: J-Jeff_

_Jeff: ¿quieres ser hermosa?_

_No se porque pero asenti, de repente saco un cuchillo de la sudadera y me agaro la nuca y empezo por el inicio del labio y fue hacia las mejillas, se sentía tan real, cuando acabo fue con el otro lado, cuando acabo me puse las manos en las mejillas, me ardia, jeff agarra mis muñecas las aparta de mi cara se me acerca lentamente y…_(despertedor)

Alex: ¡AHHHH!*se cae de la cama* auch, genial me desperte en la mejor parte*se levanta y se pone una blusa morada oscura unos pantalones negros y unos tenis rojos con blanco*

Estaba bajando las escaleras pero escuche que mi madre y mi padre discutian, no escuche nada solo un…

Madre: ya no puedo con esto*con lagrimas*

Esa frase me dejo helada vi a mi padre subir las escaleras y entro a su cuarto con furia y cerro la puerta fuerte. Escuchaba los sollosos de mi madre baje fui a la sala de estar y estaba en un sillon llorando.

Alex: ¿mamá?

Mamá: ¿sabias sobre esto?

Alex: ¿sobre que?

Mamá: que tu padre me engañaba*volteo a verme*¿lo sabias?

Alex: si, pero no queria que acabaran así, solo queria que lo platicaran y lo resolvieran

Mamá: bueno *secandose las lagrimas* pues hable con el en la mañana ya que no llego en la noche

Me quede sorprendida, no llego en toda la noche el problema es que no sabia si andaba con una mujer o con varias. De repente mi papá bajo las escaleras con una maleta lanzo unas llaves a mi madre que cayeron al suelo y se fue.

Alex: en… ¿en donde estuvo toda la noche?

Mamá: en un prostibulo

Alex: bueno, lo siento mamá, tengo que irme el autobus ya va a llegar a la parada*se acerca a la puerta)

Mamá: alex

Alex: ¿si?

Mamá: tú… ¿me ocultas algo?

Alex: si*pensando* note como su cara era de asombro*hablando* pero a mi me duele ocultartelo

No dije nada más y Sali de ahí.Fui a la parada del autobus y un muchacho de pelo café claro se me acerco.

¿?: asi que , tu eres la que vino ayer no?

Alex: ¿quien eres?

¿?: me llamo Logan

Alex: pues logan será mejor que no me hables así de repente

Logan:¿Por qué?*se le acerca*

Alex:*se le aleja* pues por que te acabo de ver

Logan: que no es conocer

Alex: no, conocer es que ya sepa como eres, y no lo se asi que dejame

Logan: pues*pone una mano en la cintura de ella* esto es una introduccion*hace que se le acerque y…

**JESSE POV.**

Espero no perder el autobus, creo que esa es alex, si, si lo es y ese es…oh no ese mldito no la va a tocar. Me acerque lo más rápido que pude el solo puso su mano en su cintura ya que le di un puñetaso

Logan: hijo de p*** me partiste el labio

Jesse: no te lo tendria que hacer si no se lo hicieras a todas las chicas de la escuela

Alex: gracias Jesse

Jesse: de nada

Llego el autobus y subimos, logan la dejo de molestar pero se veia algo extraña

Jesse: ¿estas bien?

Alex:*lo voltea a ver* si solo que creo que mis padres se van a divorsiar.

Eso me sorprendio, pero bueno yo sabía lo que se sentía ya que mi padre nos dejo a mi madre y a mi cuando yo tenía 5 años.

Jesse: tranquila*le pone una mano en su hombro* entiendo lo que se siente.

Alex:*sonrie* oye

Jesse: si

Alex:¿te gustan las creepypastas?

No respondi solo sonrei y creo que le quedo muy claro, ya que ella sonrio igual

**FIN JESSE POV.**

**Hasta aquí el sexto episodio espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente episodio va a ser hablando de puro jesse y alex, pero no van a ser novios por una razon que mostrare luego, chaito**


	7. ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

**Que tal mis lectores, aquí esta el septimo capitulo de este Fic espero que les haya gustado lo que vamos hasta ahora, EMPEZEMOS**

Despues de la escuela, invite a jesse a mi casa, el acepto y pues vamos a conocernos mejor, y hablar claro de creepypastas.

Alex: bueno esta es mi casa

Jesse: me pregunto si es igual de linda afuera que adentro

Alex: ahorita lo comprovaras.

Al entrar a la casa mi mamá se veía algo deprimida, estaba viendo la TV y cuando volteo a ver y vio a jesse conmigo se le dibujo una gran sonrisa, paresia Jeff, tal vez era por que desde hace dos años que no tengo amigos.

Mama: hola, mucho gusto

Creí que se enojaría por que no le pregunte si podía venir

Jesse: hola, mucho gusto

Mamá: igualmente, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Jesse: me llamo Jesse

Mamá: mucho gusto yo soy la mamá de Alex

Alex:*pensando* no ¿en serio?*hablando* bueno, ma, vamos a salir a afuera donde esta el parque.

Mamá: esta bien, diviertanse.

Alex: claro ma

Jesse dejo sus cosas en la casa y salimos donde estaban los juegos oxídados, nos quedamos platicando de animes, creepys y pues eso, hasta que el hizo una pregunta incomoda.

Jesse: ¿tienes novio?

Alex: ahh*sonrojada* no, por que

Jesse: curiosidad.

Alex: okay.

Despues de eso hubo un silencio incomodo…

Jesse: ¿eres lesbiana?

Alex:*roja como un Tomate* NO

Jesse: lo siento, es que yo…

Alex: tu…

Jesse: soy… pues…

Alex: okay, ya te entendi* calmandose*

Jesse: ¿seguiras siendo mi amiga?

Alex: claro, no soy homofobica.

Me miro y sonrío, luego se quedo viendo el bosque, se veía con curiosidad.

Jesse: sabes, cuando veo un bosque me pregunto si, uno de ellos esta ahí

Alex:¿ellos?

Jesse: los creepys

Alex: ohh, jeje

Jesse: No te burles

Alex: no me burlo, es que ellos…

Jesse: ¿si?

Alex: prometeme que no le diras a nadie.

Jesse: lo prometo

Mire a todos lados, no había nadie, le dije que se acercara le dije en el oido y…

Jesse: ¿¡QUE!?

Alex: shhhh*poniendose un dedo entre los labios*

Jesse: es que es increible que ellos existan

Alex: lo se, pero no le digas a nadie

Jesse: tu secreto y el de ellos esta a salvo conmigo

Alex: y otra cosa

Jesse: ¿Qué?

Alex: pues… me dijeron que si me queria unir a ellos

Jesse se quedo boquiabierto, se notaba que no se lo creía.

Alex:¿estas bien?*sonriendo*

Jesse: te envidio*dijo aun con la boca por los suelos* vas a estar con el amor de mi vida.

Alex:¿Cómo?*dijo sorprendida* ¿Quién es?

Jesse: prometeme que no le diras.

Levante la mano izquierda y con la derecha hice una cruz en donde esta mi corazon

Jesse:* susurrando* Masky

Alex: *con ojos de par en par* What the fuck

**._. Ni yo me lo esperaba, en fin hasta aqui el septimo capitulo de este fanfic, espero que les haya gustado, como estoy de vacaciones tratare de escribir más seguido :)**


	8. Asesinato y secretos

**Hola lectores, lamento no haber escrito más seguido pero, tengo algunos asuntillos, okay aquí esta el octavo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

Despues de esa incomoda charla llegó la madre de Jesse y se fue, entre a la casa esperando que mamá me preguntara sobre mi secreto, pero no lo hizo, de hecho lo que hizo fue saludarme y me pregunto como era Jesse, le dije la verdad y no le molesto, (impactada) pero no queria guardar el secreto.

Alex: mamá

Madre: ¿Qué pasa?

Alex: recuerdas que te dije que tenía un secreto.

Madre: si…

Alex: pues te lo contare… pero solo si prometes no alarmarte.

Madre: esta bien

Alex: recuerdas que cuando tenia trece me envivie de un chico

Madre: como olvidarlo estabas loca por un tal jeff sabe que…

Alex: pues el…

Madre: tambien el culpable de que te cortaras la muñeca…

Alex: esta bien*dijo intentando no ponerle atencion a lo anterior*, pues el…digamos que, que dirias si el existiera.

Mi madre al escuchar eso, estaba bebiendo té y cuando se lo dije se atraganto.

Madre: ¿Qué dijiste?

Alex: es un ejemplo, no es que sea verdad, pero tú que dirias.

Mama: pues te alejaria de el lo más que pudiera.

Alex:*pensando*MIERDA*hablando* esta bien.

Mi madre a pesar de que mi padre nos había dejado creo que no se lo tomo tan mal, pero tal vez necesito un tiempo para decirle todo.

Subi a mi habitacion y cuando entre en mi cama había una nota.

Alex: ¿una nota?*tomandola* pero de quien*empezo a leerla*

_Hola Alex_

_Jeff, ya me dijo que si aceptaste unirtesnos, pero algo tarde, en fin podras venir en una semana o si no te sientes lista puedes esperar más tiempo, tu habitacion estara lista aquí.Por cierto las chicas estan felices que vengas, sobre todo Sally, de hecho ella le esta platicando a smile que haran tu y ella, es muy linda, en fin te esperamos aquí todos._

_Slenderman_

Alex: aww, espero que alla me valla mejor que aquí, digo tal vez alla si soporten a una loca, jeje.

Me acoste en mi cama pero luego me arrepente y mire por la ventana, empezo allover no muy fuerte, me acoste en la cama, pero no podía dormir, de pronto escuche que la puerta de enfrente se abrio, iba aver que paso, pero mi mádre me gano, luego escuche un grito baje a toda velocidad, lo que vi me dejo impactada. Era mi padre golpeando a mi madre.

Padre: asi que creiste que te desarias de mi*dijo gritandole, estaba ebrio*pues te equivocaste perra.

La golpeo en el rostro, ella estaba en el suelo, sin dudarlo fui a ayudarla me acerque a mi padre y lo golpe.

Padre: maldita perra, yo te crie.

Alex: tambien te casaste con mamá y ahora la estas golpeando*se pone enfrente de su madre*

Padre: *sacando una navaja* pues creo que las dos tendran que morir.

Intento apuñalarme pero esquive el ataque, y le quite la navaja para ponerla en su brazo.

Padre: aahhh*sacansose la navaja y tirandola lejos* eres una estupida*grito*

Alex: no*mirando la navaja* soy más lista que tu

Se me abalanzo para golpearme, me acerque a la navaja y se la clave n el pecho, al instante murio. Mire mis manos, estaban cubiertas de sangre, me encantaba la sangre, mire a mi madre estaba congelada ante el acto, me miro y se me acerco para abrazarme.

Madre: tranquila, tal vez si les contamos a la policia lo que paso, no nos hagan daño, pero si pasa algo malo, me culpare por todo.

No creía que mi madre dijera eso. Alpoco rato llego la policia, pero antes de que dijeramos lo que paso dijeron…

Policia 1: seguro fue ese loco asesino otra vez.

Mi madre y yo nos sorprendimos.

Policia 2: lo se ya son tres ataques esta semana

Policia1: señora, si vuelve a ver a alguien con pelo negro largo, sudadera blanca y pantalon de vestir, nos avisa quiere.

Madre: claro

Me sorprendi, que mi madre no les haya dicho la verdad, aunque creo que fue lo mejor.

Entramos a la casa y mi mamá me miro a los ojos y dijo.

Madre: lamento que hayas tenido que tener esto en tu mente, un asesinato, pero no te preocupes, iremos de nuevo al psicologo para que lo olvides.

Alex: no, mamá yo… *me sorprendi con lo que dijo* ¿de nuevo? ¡ya había ido con un psicologo!, para que me borrara la memoria, ¡que más me estas ocultando!,

Madre: hija yo…

Alex: ¿¡que tanto de mi vida me quitaste!?


	9. Masky

**Que tal, como estan y para theshadowinyourdreams, si tienes razón, pobre masky XD, en fin aquí esta el noveno capitulo de este fic llamado, bueno no necesito decirles el nombre viene arriba…comensemos.**

Subi a mi habitación enojada, cerre la puerta con seguro y me sente en mi cama a llorar, mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer, la lluvia se volvio más fuerte, no me importo, me puse mi sudadera gris que decía SPIRIT FREE osea espiritu libre, esa sudadera me recordaba dos cosas… a jeff y mi primera cortada. Salte por la ventana, hacia el árbol y baje, me diriji al bosque me sente en un árbol y segui llorando.

Escuche que alguien venía, mire a todos lados y no había nadie, tenía miedo de que fuera jeff, y que me viera llorando, no queria parecer debil frente a el. Luego de unos minutos senti que alguien agarro mi hombro, mire y era una mano con un sueter naranja.

Alex:*pensando*masky

Se me acerco y se sento a mi lado.

Masky: hola, eres Alex

Alex:*asintiendo* y tu eres Masky.

Masky: si, por que estas llorando

Alex: por mi vida*tapandose la cara entre las piernas*

Masky: si, a veces es dificil.

Alex: y como sabias mi nombre.

Esperaba que dijera por slenderman pero no.

Masky: pues, hoy me dijo slender pero jeff antes de que lo conocieras, te seguia y pues no paraba de hablar de ti…

Alex: *sonrojada* en serio

Masky: ups…

Alex: ¿Qué?

Masky: jeff me va a matar.

Alex: tranquilo, no le dire nada.

Masky: gracias*aliviado*

Tenia una pregunta para el pero lo acababa de conocer y hacer esa pregunta seria raro, pero el que no arriesga no gana.

Alex: dime… ¿te gusta alguien?

Masky: ¿Por qué? ¿te gusto?

Alex: no, solo que conosco a alguien que puede que le agrades… mucho.

Masky: okay, y quien es

Alex: no te lo puedo decir, peo vi en internet unas fotos de ti y hoddie y me pregunto si…

Masky: no*dijo calmado* ya no

Alex: *sorprendida* entonces eres…

Masky: no completamente…

Alex: okay, se me hace un poco raro, ya que crei que esas eran historias yaoi de las fangirls.

Masky: algunas si.

Alex: muy bien, eso me suena un poco raro, pero tambien normal.

Alex: me agradas, ahora una pregunta mia.

Alex: claro

Masky: ¿te gusta jeff?

Alex: *roja como un tomate*…

Masky: tranquila no le dire.

Alex: *suspiro* esta bien, ahora, por que estas aquí.

Masky: esta ciudad es la más cercana a la "mansion"

Alex: okay.

Masky: es ¿cierto que mataste a tu padre?

Alex: si, pero no importa, estoy bien*mirando sus manos* genial, aun tengo su sangre.

Masky: ¿te gusta la sangre?

Alex: algo, desde que empeze a leer creepypastas me empezo a gustar.

Despues de esa pregunta Masky se sorprendio, y lugo se despidio y se fue, yo sali del bosque y fui a la ciudad, no me aleje tanto d la casa, pero queria estar un rato a solas.

**Hasta aquí el noveno episodio de este fic, espero que les haya gustado, ustedes que creen que pasara con masky y jesse, creo que los que les gusta el yaoi sabran que pasara, aunque ceo que en esas pasrte voy a vomitar, un poquito, o tal vez solo me emocione demasiodo… dos capitulos en un dia SIIIII (feliz) bueno adios**


	10. Te llevo a casa

**Que tal lectores, jeje muy bien estoy muy confundida, hace poco estaba en mi casa y vi a alguien asomandose por una parte de ella pero solo le vi la mitad de la cara cuando me movi para verlo mejor, desparecio, raro ¿no? Solo les dire que era como blanco con negro o negro con gris, no se **

Empeze a caminar por las calles, estaba vastante confundida aun, mi madre me quito más de mi vida de lo que yo había pensado, tal vez debería…

Alex: no, no, no es tu madre, no la puedes asesinar*se sento en la banqueta y suspiro* pero, ella quien sabe que me hizo olvidar, tal vez en un tiempo en que si era feliz… no lo se.

Me quede viendo las estrellas, me llenaban de calma ver el cielo nocturno, me sentía protegida. Por un momento me sentí observada, mire hacía atrás para encontrarme con smile dog, se veía bastante molesto, me quería atacar, pero a mi me encantan los perros así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Alex: s-smile*se agache y con la mano lo llama*

El perro se le acerca desconfiado, huele un poco su mano, yo no le tenía miedo, la verdad se me hacía como cualquier otro perro, despues de comprobar lo que sea que haya hecho, me lamio la mano.

Alex: jeje*lo acaricia* sabía que eres un perro lindo

A lo lejos escuche ruidos en una casa, me acerque y mire por la ventana, era… Jeff, ¿Qué hacía aca? Bueno, tal vez aun no sasiaba su sed de sangre. Estaba apuñalando un cuerpo muerto, sin vida pero aun así le divertia clavarle el cuchillo una y otra vez luego cuando paro, rio como solo un sicopata lo podria hacer, despues de un rao fue bajando la voz hasta que callo. Se levanto y fue a la puerta de repente intente irme lo más rápido que pude pero, smile me delato.

Alex: *susurrando* genial, gracias smile

Jeff: ¿Alex?*se le acerca* que haces aquí

Alex: pues tuve una platica con mi madre…

Jeff: aja y la sangre

Alex: *mira sus manos* puees*pensando* vamos, piensa, piensa *hablando* estoy en mis días*pensando* en serio no se me ocurrio algo mejor

Jeff: ¿mataste a tu madre?

Alex: no, no de hecho, a mi padre

Jeff se quedo sorprendido ante eso, miro a smile que estaba junto a Alex

Jeff: ¿Qué hiciste para que smile no te matara?

Alex: nada, solo lo trate como a cualquier perro normal

Jeff miro a smile estaba con la lengua afuera y jadeando.

Jeff: bueno *mirando a alex* te llevo a tu casa

Alex: n gracias, no vivo lejos, puedo ir yo sola

Jeff: *agarrandola del brazo * no te pregunte

Le dice y se la lleva a su casa, van al patio trasero y ella sube al árbol.

Alex: *ya adentro* ¿no quieres entrar?

Jeff: no gracias, ya me tengo que ir, igual smile*se despide con la mano * adios

Alex ya le iba a decir lo mismo que Jeff le dijo pero ella si se lo pregunto.

Despues de eso, fue a su cama y se acosto a dormir, se puso su pijama o más o menos, era un pantalon negro y una camisa de manga larga verde oscura.

_Estaba en mi casa, en mi casa antigua, todo era igual, pero mis hermanas estaban ahí, yo estaba en mi cuarto y baje las escaleras, y ahí no ewstaban mis familiares estaban dos bultos, uno tenía la voz de un chico bastante chillona, y la chica tenía la voz muy suave…_desperte, todo eso fue un sueño nada más

Alex: Tal vez, esos dos bultos eran alguien que… ya no recuerdo, gracias a mi madre…

**Hasta aquí este episodio de este fiz, espero les haya gustado y espero que sean más pasients conmigo, por que creí que iba a hacer videos más seguido pero, es raro que tus papas vean todo lo que escribes, y por eso me espero hasta que estoy sola, bueno chao *u***


	11. Sueter rosa

**Holaaaaa, aquí yo con mi nuevo capitulo, bueno les queria mencionar que tambien pondre otra historia, sobre un sueño que tuve, bueno no va a ser todo el sueño pero si una parte… aquí el capitulo.**

**JEFF POV.**

Me desperte, mire el reloj, eran como las 10:26, no me sorprende, ya que ayer no pude dormir bien, solo pensaba en Alex, acaso ella… no, no puede ser, vamos, ya te enamoraste una vez, y ahora ella me quiere matar, en fin luego fue nina…no era mi tipo, aun que todavía es mi aprendiz… no se por que le dicen así ya que no le enseñe nada._.

Me levante, me quite el antifaz, y me busque mi ropa de siempre, ayer despues de llegar la puse en la lavadora y…

FLASH BACK

Va a la lavadora, que estaba en el sotano, saca la sudadera y…

Jeff: ¡SALLYYYYYYY¡*grita con toda la furia que tiene*

(con sally)

La niña estaba escondida en su cuarto riendo a carcajadas.

Jeff: esa maldita niña*mira la sudadera* por que demonios puso mi sudadera blanca a rosa , me las va a pagar…

FIN FLASH BACK

Jeff: *se quita la sudadera* tal vez le deba preguntar a slender como quitarle el rosa.

Sale de su habitacion baja las escaleras y va con slender.

Jeff: slender…

Slender: jeff, por que te levantas tan tarde

Jeff: no pude dormir bien

Slender: es por tu novia

Jeff: que no es mi novia, en fin sabes como quitarle el rosa a la sudadera*le muestra la prenda*

Slender: si*la toma* pero tendras que esperar hasta mañana

Jeff: que *enojado *esta bien…

Slender: planeabas ir con Alex ¿no?

Jeff: no, no planeaba ir con ella*aclaro* pero noquiero salir a matar sin mi sudadera

Slender: ¿no tienes más?

Jeff: no

Tuve ue aguantarme mis ansias de matar, ese día y al parecer mañana, ya que la lavadora no servía, me las vas a pagar Sally.

**FIN JEFF POV.**

**ALEX POV.**

Sali de la escuela, todo el día me la pase pensando en que ocultaba mi madre, y quienes eran esos dos, ni siquiera ese día fue Jesse, tenía fiebre, no se como le dio si ayer estaba bien, en fin, subi al autobus y me sente en un lugar libre. Seguia pensando en lo mismo, cuando llegue a mi casa baje del autobus y cuando entre, mi madre hablaba por telefono cuando me vio dijo

Madre: muy bien, la espero mañana adios

Alex: quien era

Madre:una nueva amiga que onoci en el trabajo.

No le creía, pero bueno subi a mi habitación, y pense por fin.

Alex: mañana es viernes

Estaba tan pensativa en eso que olvide lo que pense el día en que lei la nota de slender, "El proximo fin de semana, me largo de aquí" estaba muy emocionada… luego me puse los audífonos y mi madre entro, me los quite

Madre: alex, voy a salir, no le abras a nadie

Alex: okay

Se fue, me puse de nuevo los audifonos, escuchaba canciones de Demi lovato, moderatto, lemonade mouth, etc. Se que no quedan con mi forma de ser, pero me gustan. No me di cuenta de quien estaba tocando mi ventana.

**Hasta aquí el onceavo capitulo, de este fic, espero les haya gustado, y ¿Quién sera el de la ventana? Pista: no es Jeff**

**Chao**


	12. Un regalo

**Que tal, como han estado, yo estoy en tiempos de fiesta, pero no me gusta salir mucho asi que, aquí estoy, en fin aquí les dejo el doceabo capitulo de este fic… disfrutenlo.**

Mire a la ventana y vi a alguien, parecido mucho a jeff, pero tenía una sudadera morada, era Nina the killer. Me quite los audifonos, ella tocaba la ventana, empezo a llover hace rato y estaba empapada, abri la ventana y sin dudarlo entro…

Nina: gracias…

Alex: no hay de que… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nina: *la miro extrañada* ehh

Alex: no es que te corra…pero no deberias estar con todos los demás creepys…

Nina: si, pero *se quito la sudadera abajo tenía una camisa negra que decia GO TO SLEEP MY PRINCE* cuando sacie el sentimiento empezo a llover y no es que no me guste la lluvia, pero esta bastante fuerte.

Alex: cierto*dijo cerrando la venana* pero ¿Cómo sabias que yo vivia aquí? *dijo un poco confundida* oh tal vez, no sabias e ibas a matar a quien vivia aquí.

Nina: no, de hecho si sabía *exprimiendo la sudadera*

Alex: *sorprendida* ¿Quién te dijo?

Nina: Jeff…

Alex: *sonrojada*…

Nina* mirandola* te gusta ¿no?

Alex: *más roja* no, solo que…

Nina: ni intentes negarlo, se te nota el sonrojo

Alex: *pensando* mierda

Nina: pero, la parte buena es que tambien le gustas…

Alex:¿ en serio?

Nina: si *exprimiendo el cabello* pero no le digas que te dije

Alex: okay…

Nina: entonces, mataste a tu padre

Alex: si…

Nina: tranquila, sabemos como se siente

Alex: ¿sabemos?

Nina: jeff y yo, aun que el se haga el rudo y diga lo contrario, se consume por dentro… ni siquiera es bueno para el

Se sento en una silla de esas que dan vueltas y empezo a girar.

Alex: muy bien, y dime…jeff me dijo que eran inmortales, o algo asi ¿Por qué?

Nina:*suspiro* pues, hay una pequeñá linea entre la cordura y la locura, en la locura se encuentra el peligro la diversion y otras cosas y en la cordura la inteligencia, y otras cosas, una de ellas es la mortalidad, que decide cuanto tiempo te queda, y cuando se rompe la cordura la locura hace que se vuelva más fuerte la mortalidad… y, por eso

Alex: *poker face* wow, no crei que eso fuera posible…

Nina: pues, antes existia la logica y la razon, pero cuando lego la tecnologia y el internet, se fueron por el caño…

Alex: jeje, creo que si

Nina: ohh casi lo olvido…*mete la mano en su bolsillo* espera*saca algo de ella* ten…

Alex: amhh*lo mira* un cuchillo…

Nina: si, jeff te lo iba a dar, pero me dijo que yo te lo diera, por que el tuvo unas dificultades tecnicas

Alex: ¿dificultades tecnicas?

Nina: mas bien dificultades de ropa…

Alex: … no entiendo

Nina: es que sally y yo le hicimos una broma, el cree que solo fue sally, pero bueno…

Alex: ¿Qué tipo de broma?

Nina: le pusimos la sudadera rosa

Se miraron ambas y alex rio un poco…

Alex: ¿en serio?

Nina: si…*saco un celular* mira aquí tengo una foto

La ven ambas y la risa se escucha hasta la calle

**Hatsa aquí el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, en el proximo capitulo obligare a jeff a salir con su nuevo look XD**

**Jeff: si como si pudieras…**

**Yo:AMA OTRO PEJELAGARTO**

**Jeff: no manches como si …**

**Mama: otro pejelagarto… dame la escoba**

**Yo: *se la da***

**Mama: ven aca*lo ataca***

**Jeff: no , señora no AHHHHH**

**XD**


	13. Muchas visitas en un dia

**Que tal, aquí esta el siguente capitulo de este fic, para the shadow in your dreams, ya sabras que tan gay aparece jeff aquí, jeje, por cierto aquí habra algo cursi, asi que ya estan advertidos.**

Nina se despidio y se fue, ya o llovia muy fuerte, me sente en la silla que gira y empeze a dar vueltas, mire el cuchillo y tenía las siglas GTS "go to sleep"

Alex: je, tipico de jeff…sera cierto que tenía la sudadera rosa, ahora en vez de miedo va a dar lastima*miro la ventana* nina no la cerro*se levanta y la cierra* mira el reloj, faltaban tres horas para que su madre llegara*

Tcoan la puerta, baja a gran velocidad y ve a ver quien es (ve a ver LoL) abre la puerta y se encuentra con ¿una doctora?

Doc: hola, me llamo Alicia, y soy una psicologa*dice sonriendo* ¿esta tu madre?

Alex: una psicologa, no no esta ¿Por qué?

Doc: muy bien *entra a la casa* es muy lindo el lugar

Ella era rubia con los ojos verdes, se veía de unos 28 años y era algo alta, más que yo

Alex: ¿a que vino aquí?

Doc: tu madre me dijo que viniera, ya que tenías un pequeño problema con tu mente

Alex: pues mi mente esta bien

Doc: si, pero dijo que no queria que recoradaras ese horrible momento*dijo calmada* y como ya tengo experiencia contigo pues…

Alex: ¿experiencia? *saca su cuchillo* ¿Cómo que experiencia?*enojada*

Doc: pues, yo…

Alex: tu sabes que más momentos mi madre me hizo olvidar

Doc: si, pero no te los dire

Alex: *le apunta con el cuchillo en el cuello* más te vale que hables y rapido

Doc: esta bien *suspira* pero no le digas a tu madre que yo te dije

Alex: *le aleja el cuchillo* escucho *se sienta en la sala de estar*

_Doc: todo fue hace como diez años, estabas en crecimiento, tu madre te llevo al jardin de niños, intentaste tener amigos, pero solo te molestaban, por que a ti te gustaban otras cosas, siempre ibna en grupito para molestarte, entonces creaste un amigo imaginario, según supe se llamaba Oliver, pero tu mamá no queria que tuvieras de esos amigos, asi que me llamo para arreglar ese asunto, y con unas medicinas y terapia nunca volviste a tener amigos imaginarios…_

Alex: *triste* ¿hay más?

Doc: si…_ a los ocho años, una iña de tu escuela te trataba muy mal, se llamaba Paola, un día no soportaste y la asesinaste, tu madre no quiso que ttuvieras ese recuerdo, ya que tu mente empeoraria, yo le dije que no tenía sentido ya que lo hiciste a voluntad, pero insistio, y otra vez logre borrarte ese recuerdo…*la miro*_

Alex: ¿es todo?

Doc: lo que yo hice, si

Alex: no puedo creerlo

Doc: si no quieres no te borrare esta vez la mente, pero…

Alex: *la interrumpe* pero nada, no voy a perder más de mi vida

Doc: esta bien *dice tranquila*

Alex: asi que… por favor, se puede ir*señala a la puerta*

Doc: esta bien

La doctora sale de la casa, sube a su auto y se va, faltaban dos horas para que llegase mi madre, estaba triste, me sentia sola, ya nada tenía sentido para mi, subi a mi habitacion, cerre la puerta, agarre una almohada me acoste en mi cama, me puse la almohada en la cara y grite

Alex: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*se quita la almohada* por que esto me pasa a mi, por que tengo que tener esta vida*se sienta, mira su muñeca* no, esta vez no, ya me canse de eso*se recuesta*

¿?: no me creo que tu madre te engañara asi *dijo alguien adentro del closet*

Alex: *se levanta de sobresalto* ¿Quién eres? *saca el cuchillo* sal de ahí*grita*

Se abre la puerta del closet

Jeff: ya tranquila*sale*

Alex lo mira sorprendida, tenía un sueter color rosa claro, despues de mirarlo bien, empieza a reir

Alex: jejeje

Jeff: no te rias*dice serio* no es gracioso

Alex: de hecho si lo es*deja de reir* bueno, por que estas aquí

Jeff: pues, queria visitarte, estaba aburrido, y tu casa es la más cercana del bosque*se quita la sudadea dejando ver una camisa negra*

Alex: entonces*se sienta en su cama* ¿escuchaste todo?

Jeff: si*se sienta junto a ella* lo lamento, no crei que tu madre fuese asi

Alex: ni yo*suspira*

Jeff: pero al menos te va a ser más facil matarla

Alex: *lo voltea a ver* ¿Cómo?

Jeff: ¿no la vas a matar?*la mira*

Alex se quedo viendo esos ojos azules, que solo estaban a pocos centimetros, sentia latir su corazon rapidamente, noto coo jeff se acercaba a ella y desvio la mirada

Alex: no lo se

Jeff: *suspira*bueno, solo te dire que los mejores asesinos de nosotros, han matado a toda la gente que amaba

Alex: lo se*suspira* pero nocreo poder hacerlo, a menos que pierda la cordura como tu y nina

Jeff: si, lo se*se levanta*saca una caja de su bolsillo*ten, para ti

Alex: *lo agarra* ¿Qué es?*lo va a abrir*

Jeff: espera*la detiene* no lo abras aun*dice un poco sonrojado*te lo iba a mandar con nina, pero se me olvido*más rojo aun*por eso vine

Alex: gracias jeff*le sonrie*

Jeff: *le sonrie igual, pero no se nota*bueno, ya me voy, adios*salta de la ventana*

Alex, abre la caja y era un collar, tenia una letra J de color negro con una linea roja en medio. Alex sonrie, mira toda la habitacion, se pone el collar, mira su cama, estaba la sudadera de Jeff, la habia olvidado, la agarro, fue a la lavadora, puso un poco de cloro y la puso a lavar, su madre ya le había enseñado com quitar esas manchas de ropa…

Alex: bueno, tal vez se la pueda llevar mañana, o tal vez venga por ella*penso* bueno no importa

Termino de lavarse, la puso a secar, y luego la puso en una silla, para mañana llevarla a la casa

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, lamento si me tarde, pero no he podido acercarme a la computadora en estos dias, en fin espero les haya gustado y SAYONARA**


	14. La verdad

**Sumimasen, se que estos dias no he subido y les pido mil disculpas, en fin, ya llegaron las clases, asi que deseenme suerte**

_Estaba en un prado verde mire a todos lados y no estaba nadie, a lo lejos estaba un bosque corri a el, pero sentia que me caeria, me pesaban los pies cuando llegue mire hacía atrás estaba mi casa, en la mano tenia una mochila con ropa y un cuchillo con las siglas GTS camine por el bosque y me encontre con una casa enorme, toque la puerta pero se abrio de repente entre y vi a Jeff en un sillon, se paro y se me acerco…_

_Alex: ¿jeff, donde estan todos?_

_Jeff: aquí solo existimos tu…*la agarra de la citura y se la acerca* y yo_

_Se empezo a acercar…sus labios estaban a pocos centimetros de distancia, la escena era perfecta cuando se acercaron un poco más y…_

(sonido de despertador)

Alex: AHHH*se cae de la cama*Fuck*se levanta* despertadores, arruinando sueños perfectos desde el dia en que se inventaron*se viste* pero nunca detienen las pesadillas

Me puse una camisa de manga mediana azul claro y unos pantalones cafes con unos Tenis negros con blanco. Baje las escaleras para desayunar y de ahí, irme a la escuela, pero cuando baje, estaba mi madre.

Madre: hola Alex

Alex: hola

Madre: y dime ¿sabes por que tu padre no esta aquí?

Alex: si, por que esta muerto

Mi madre se sorprendio al escucharme decir eso

Madre: pero…eso es imposible ¿c-como lo recuerdas?

Alex: para empezar ¿Por qué me querias borrar la memoria?

Se vio más sorprendida todavía

Alex: y tambien, por que me la borraste antes*llorando*acaso crees que con borrarme esos recuerdos, mi vida mejoraria, que yo cambiaria, que no iba a volver a pasar, pues que crees… la respuesta a todo eso es NO

Madre: alex…

Alex: y tambien ¿recuerdas las historias que no te gusaba que viera?

Madre: ¿las cretipastas?

Alex: CREEPYPASTAS, pues existen y tan pronto como pueda, me convertire en una de ellos.

Madre: ¿Qué no piensas en donde irias si haces eso?

Alex: si, si lo se, pero mientras no te vea, con eso me basta…

Me di la vuelta y fui corriendo al bosque, deje mi mochila en la entrada, mientras corria lloraba, me sentia sola, deprimida, me queria suicidar…pero pronto me convertiria en una asesina cerial (no se como se escribe) y en un árbol grande y grueso me detuve, me recargue en el, me desquite llorando por varios minutos, luego me detuve, mire el cielo, no queria ver a nadie, bueno, queria ver a aquel chico de sudadera blanca con cabello negro y esa sonrisa eterna y esos ojos azules bordeados de negro que me hacian suspirar…

Alex: MIERDA

Habia olvidado la sudadera en mi cuarto, se la tenía que llevar a Jeff, enojada conmigo misma y con mi madre… fui de regreso a la casa pero mi madre ya no estaba, tal vez fue a su trabajo, o salio a buscarme… no tenía llaves de la casa asi que subi por el árbol cerca de mi ventana, vi la sudadera, lo pense, ya no queria estar ahí en la casa, agarre una mochila algo grande, cabian varias cosas en ella, puse la ropa que podia, y neesitaba, pero en especial, me puse un sueter verde oscuro, una camisa de irantes azul oscuro larga, unos jeans entubados negros y mis tenis negro con rojo.

Agarre la sudadera de Jeff y baje a la cocina para agarrar un cuchillo y ese lo guarde en mi bolsillo de en frente del pantalon, Fui a mi habitacion, baje por el árbol, iba ir a la escuela, al menos me queria despedir de Jesse.

**Hasta aquí el episodio, lamento en serio la tardanza, pero no se si aun quieren que siga, si quieren que siga con la historia dejenlo en los comentarios, ya que no se si se les hace interesante :/ pero bueno, ademas seguire con la otra historia de UNA PROMESA IMPOSIBLE chao**


End file.
